So you like flying?
by Mentathial
Summary: Lily takes James to a muggle amusement park for a date. Jilly fluff!


So you like flying?

James Harold Potter thought himself as fearless as he was handsome but looking at the evil glint in his girlfriend's eye, he could not help the feeling of dread coursing through his body screaming at him to run as fast as his legs could go, but like the Gryffindor he was he stood his ground, after all Muggles could not make anything scarier than his girlfriend right? On the other hand, her parents were Muggles, James squashed that thought as soon as it begun.

"So Potter, you like flying huh?" Lily Evans asked the hazel eyes wizard beside her, smiling at the sheen of sweat that had gathered on his brow.

"Lils, darling is that even a question? Of course, I love flying!" James Potter answered with a hand over his heart as if the question had wounded something other than his fragile male ego but Lily just smiled at him and said under her breath, "Let's see if you feel the same way at the end of the day."

Hearing this James shoved her shoulder and she shoved him before taking his arm and dragging him to the nearest show- The Tale of a Dracula.

"That was lame! Vampires don't even look like that," James Potter said when they finally stumbled out of the horror show, a show which had both of them in peels of laughter.

"Did you see the face of the man, when you told him to do his work?" Lily asked before the two of them burst back into laughter, holding their knees to catch their breath- James Potter being the cheeky idiot he was had told the man playing a werewolf, to scare them instead of just standing there like "an overgrown monkey with a tail." Getting their laughter under control, Lily once again dragged James to buy coca cola and ice creams before taking him to the Flying Saucer, a ride which had almost everyone screaming. Strapped in side by side, James was extremely aware of Lily's close proximity and every breathe he took was filled with her scent of vanilla, sunshine and moist sand but his content at his situation changed as soon as the ride started, at first it was amazing, the heights and the speed, it was just like flying before the ride began to stretch and branch out and stretching his neck as far as it could go and pressing his girlfriend against him, giving him a mouthful of red hair when he tried to breathe. His spectacles looked ready to fly off his face and his hands were squashed between him and the seat and Lily and he but the ride was such that he could help but enjoy it even in this crushed position. As they got down on unsteady legs, James smirked at his girlfriend, saying, "That was fun, want to have another go?"

"Oh please, Potter, you were screaming the loudest!" Lily said with a small laugh before James corrected her, "I was screaming for joy, heights, speed, you cramped against me, what more could I need?"

He barely had time to wink at her before taking off, Lily running behind him and brandishing her bad like a weapon but laughing all the same. She caught up to him when they sat under a tree, panting and smiling before her eyes glinted with mischief and she dumped her ice cream on his hair.

"What the?" James looked horrified at his perfect hair to see it tainted pink and then his eyes followed a trail of the same strawberry ice cream as it melted down his face.  
"Lily, why?" the seventeen year old asked in a small voice, fake tears swimming in his eyes as he cleaned his face with a napkin but his girl friend was too busy laughing to answer his question.

"Be right back," James said before finding a secluded corner to whip out his wand and scourgify his hair because he just could not stand being on a dat with pink hair. "Which bloke in his right mind roams around with pink hair?" a Sirius like voice asked in his mind as he walked back to his girl friend (whose tears of laughter had finally stopped) hoping against hope that the other Marauders never heard of this. However, all his hoped were dashed when he saw the camera in Lily's hand, she had taken a picture of him while he was busy cleaning his face the muggle way! She was so dead now, James thought, and if Lily had looked at him just then, she would have run, run as far as she could and then some more but she never got the chance before James picked her up and carried her like a sack over his shoulders.

"Let go off me Potter," she shrieked as she punched his back repeatedly before he did let go off her and she fell on the grassy area near the cannoning lake.

"Why would you do that?" she asked sitting up and glaring at him but she was smiling, after all how could she be angry, honestly, she had expected him to dump her in lake itself after the ice cream stunt. Instead of answering James merely smiled at her before asking, "Now where to?" And they were off again.

"Never again," the marauder hissed as he clutched at his knees and tried to breathe, after enjoying a Rotate Ride, one that made you go round and round at varying speeds.  
"Really?"

"Nah, I loved it, can we go again?" James asked laughing, after all life was no fun without danger now was it?

"I bet I can shoot more hoops than you can Potter," Lily challenged as her wrung the bottom of her shirt; they had just finished the Water Chute ride and were drenched.

"You can sure try Evans, but I am going to beat you to it."

"Loser has to give all of his winnings," Lily challenged.

"You mean her right Evans?"

An hour later,, Lily walked away from the game shop with an arm full of soft toys and a satisfied smirk while James grumbled about how she was cheating.

"Sore loser," Lily said before they got into the line for the ferries wheel.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, look it's our turn!"

"No, James, it's not our…you cheat!" Lily said and threw her head back as she laughed. It was evening now and the stars and the moon had come up, the moon looking like a ship in the sky, and Lily found this scene extremely satisfying. If only there were more lights, it would be romantic too she thought but till now there was enough light in the par, that the need for the twinkling lights had not arrived.

"Lily, up you go," James said and got into the car after her, sitting side by side as another two other boys entered after them and the ride started, taking them higher and higher in the sky before rushing down. When their car reached the apex for a second time, Lily looked out at the moon and the stars sighing. It was so beautiful and as the ride began again with a sharp lurch, James hand covered hers. This was the first time they had held hands and for Lily it was perfect, with the moon, the stars, the height and a smile full of adventure on her lips as she turned to look at James, who smiled at her again before turning to glare at the boys.

"So you had to be jealous to hold my hand?" Lily asked James as they made their way to the last ride hand in hand, Lily had specifically saved it for the end.

"No, I wanted your permission to do it and at that moment it just felt like the right thing to do. Also the jealousy helped."

"Who knew James Potter was a gentleman?" she asked with a small laugh before turning to hug him.

"Thanks James, thanks for giving me time."

"Anytime Lils, anytime."You can count on me."

"Come on, we go onto the cyclone," Lily creamed excited but shut her eyes as soon as the ride began. It was a series of twists, turns, and ascends and descends twenty feet in the air and James somehow found it even more exhilarating than flying on his broom. There was a degree of fun in the risk, risk you didn't have when it was your broom which followed every instruction. He turned to look at Lily, whose forest green eyes were open and shinning and her grip on his hand tightened as they descended again while she screamed, a mixture of joy and fear, something James understood very well. She loved to look fear in the eye and smile, and he loved that about her. Looking in her green eyes, as her hair flew around her hair obscuring her flushed cheeks, the red even more striking against the night sky, with hints of silver from the moon, as a laugh of pure adrenaline burst out of her lips, James thought she had never looked more beautiful. Turning she smiled at him as the lights came on in the entire park, making it look like something out a fairy tale as the musicians came in for the evening concert and James Potter kissed her. Fireworks burst in the background and adrenaline rushed as the ride ascended for a last time and Lily Evans kissed James Potter. Volcanoes did not burst, nor did Voldemort suddenly die, the threats in their world did not disappear nor did the world turn on its head. Everything remained the same as Lily kissed James and the stag finally met the doe. Had they been watching, they would have seen a white light surrounding them, unseen by the surrounding Muggles, but something they felt deep in their bones as two soul mates finally fell for each other and after sixteen years of fights, abuses, pranks and much more, Lily Evans finally kissed James Potter.

Needless to say, amusement parks became James' favourite place in the world, and this was where he bent down on one knee on the second of March, in front of a Ferris Wheel studded with tiny lights under the dark new moon sky and this was where Lily Evans finally said yes.

"James, how?" Lily asked awe struck as her eyes fell on the Ferris Wheel that had somehow been placed on the Great Lake in front of Hogwarts behind the aisle at which James Potter stood in a tuxedo. He had been standing there for some time now, surrounded by flowers under the sun's rays and Sirius Black stood next to him as Lily made her way down in a green dress that "brought out her eyes" according to Marelene.

"James."

"Lily."

"How did you do this?"

"Well I figured that since this is our first wedding anniversary since all the Marauders have been re united in death, I would do it the way I know you always imagined with a Ferris Wheel and all. Remember how you said while you wanted a traditional wedding, you wanted a twentieth anniversary in both Hogwarts and an amusement park?"

"You all knew about it?" Lily asked all her friends who smiled and nodded and then Remus called her.

"Come on Lils, or else James might kill me! He told me to play priest. Prongs, I will have revenge just you wait," Remus said and as James bent to kissher, she whispered once again, "You may be a git but I will always love you James Potter."

After all, what use was eternity in death if not spent with the ones we loved?


End file.
